The Mother of The Fire Nation
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: At the end of season three one main thing was left unresolved. What happened to Ursa, Zuko's Mom. In Legend of Korra season 1 episode 1 Jinora asks Katara what happened to Zuko's Mom. Katara says it is an incredible tale. So incredible tale it will be. I know a lot of people have written FanFics on Zuko's Mom and a lot of them are probably better than mine. But please, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you really here",questioned Ozai.

"Because your gonna tell me something",said Zuko,"Where is… my mother."

"Why would I tell you that",said Ozai.

"Because you have nothing to lose",said Zuko,"but you have potential to gain, I might be willing to shorten your time in here if you are willing to share with me."

"Don't think you can play me",said Ozai,"You are weak, You were always weak."

"I'm the weak one, yet who is the one sitting in front of me in jail with no bending",said Zuko,"Just give up, your in jail with no bending and your prodigy is in a Mental Institution."

"I might be able to tell you if you shorten my time and her time in prison",said Ozai.

"You have a twenty four year sentence",said Zuko,"I will not shorten it more than eight years."

"I only want six years of both mine and Azula's",said Ozai.

"Azula's is eight years shorten then yours",said Zuko,"I will shorten yours six years and Azula's by two years."

"That's a fair trade off",said Ozai.

"Now tell me, where is my mother",said Zuko.

"After your mother murdered Azulon she had to leave",said Ozai,"She went to the Earth Kingdom, a specific location that you probably have visited on your travels."

"What city",questioned Zuko.

"Ba Sing Se",said Ozai.


	2. Chapter 2

Puzzled why Katara and Aang left the group Zuko went on the balcony of Iroh's Tea Shop, The Jasmine Dragon. What he saw shocked him momentarily but then he smiled. Sokka came to investigate and his jaw dropped. He gasped. Iroh walked onto the balcony and smiled right away. He knew this was the girl the young Avatar was talking about in Ba Sing Se when they went to find Katara and Zuko. Toph sensed immense feelings of love with her EarthBending and ran up to the balcony.

"Well, it's about time you guys acted on your feelings",said Toph.

"Wait, you knew about their relationship",said Sokka.

"Sokka there was no relationship before now",said Katara.

"True but you guys both admired each other from afar for a long time",said Toph,"I sensed Twinkle Toes right away but I didn't sense you, sweetness until after he was shot with lightning in Ba Sing Se."

"Well that was revealing",said Sokka.

"Very",said Zuko.

"I didn't know you can sense love, how",questioned Katara.

"The first piece of evidence doesn't take a blind earthbender to know, the way you two act around around each other, specifically Aang, then the next piece of evidence is that whenever we are seated and Katara and Aang are sitting next to each other I feel either Aang move slightly closer to Katara, than they relax in a very odd way."

"Well very interesting",said Sokka.

"Lets go inside",said Aang,"it's getting cold out here."

"Good Idea",said Zuko.

—-

"So I wanted to talk about something",said Zuko.

"Sure, bring it",said Toph.

"It's a serious talk",said Zuko.

"Oh",said Toph.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that serious Zuko's probably just overreacting",said Katara.

"It's about my mother",said Zuko.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zuko",said Katara.

"It's ok",said Zuko,"Anyways on the day of the Eclipse I interrogated my father and he tricked me into staying but he revealed that my mother wasn't killed."

"Whoa, what happened",said Aang.

"The story starts with when my uncle came home after his son Lu Ten died, My father spoke with Azulon he said that because Iroh has no heirs to take his place he wanted to take the throne because he has heirs, Fire Lord Azulon then responded by punishing my father for showing such disrespect to his older brother, Iroh Azulon then punished him by making him feel the sadness Iroh felt, he had My father kill me but when my mother found out she swore she would protect me she came up with a plan where my father would become FireLord and I wouldn't die, she killed Fire Lord Azulon." They all gasped.

"Your Mother killed Azulon?!",said Katara, Dumbfounded,"To protect you."

"Yes",said Zuko,"A few days ago I interrogated my father and he said that my mom is here in Ba Sing Se."

"Ursa's here?",questioned Iroh.

"She's here in the city",said Zuko,"And I'm going to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up the next day and walked out.

"We need to start looking",said Aang.

"Where",said Zuko,"We don't have any leads."

"Then we need to get some, but how we can't just put up posters of your mom in the Earth Kingdom capital",said Sokka.

"Then we will look for leads",said Zuko and he pulled out a picture,"I painted this picture of her before I told my dad that I was going to leave to join you, we'll ask around town."

"Have you seen this woman",said Zuko. The man turned around.

"Oh, Firelord Zuko what a pleasure to meet you, no I haven't seen this woman, I'll keep an eye out for you." Zuko walked towards the middle ring.

"I think we will find her in the middle or lower ring of Ba Sing Se",said Zuko.

"Have you seen this woman",said Sokka as Zuko held up the image.

"No never",said The Merchant running the stand.

"Have you met this woman",said Katara.

"I don't think so",said the woman.

"Have you seen this woman",said Toph as she pointed towards Katara.

"Toph wrong direction",said Katara.

"Hello good sir, I am the Avatar and this is Firelord Zuko, we were looking for this woman, have you seen her",questioned the young Airbender.

"She looks…, She looks Familiar I think I've seen her but she had shorter hair than this, her hair wasn't nearly as long",said The Shopkeeper,"But the face matches up exactly, she always walks out from that door across the street."

"Who does she live with",said Zuko.

"Nobody, she lives on her own",said The Shopkeeper.

"Thank You",said Zuko. They turned around.

"Are you ready, Are you ready to face her",said Aang.

"More than ready",said Zuko as sweat started to run down his brow.

"Are you okay",said Katara,"You look like a nervous wreck."

"I know, it's just I haven't seen her in almost six years",said Zuko. He knocked on the door. The rest of them took a step back, Zuko stood his ground, now drenched in sweat he waited. The door creaked open slightly.

"Zuko?"


	4. Chapter 4

The door creaked fully open.

"M-mom",said Zuko

"Zuko",said Ursa. Zuko ran up and hugged.

"I've missed you so much",said Zuko.

"I've missed you too",said Ursa.

"What happened",said Zuko,"What has happened since you left."

"Well Zuko it is a long Story",said Ursa,"I shall tell you all another time."

"I missed you so much",said Zuko.

"I missed you too",said Ursa,"FireLord Zuko."


End file.
